The thrill of the hunt
by Bobtheklobb
Summary: A fic that kind of alternate universe, takes place during RE3, in the middle of Jill's attempted escape, she runs into not only nemesis, but a new and possibly even more dangerous creature...
1. Prolouge

BOB: Yo ppl, this is my first crossover fic, its pretty odd of a crossover but makes sense if you know about the Predator as deeply as I do.

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE PREDATOR FRANCHISE NOR THE RESIDENT EVIL ARCHIVE

MIke Collins yawned tiredly. The mission was boring, very boring. Sure, some of his teammates were killed by those monsters...but it was still to damn easy once the majority were of the things were wiped out. He and three of his buddies, James, Keith, and Matt. Were jokin around and having a good time, despite the horrors they'd seen. All except for Mike anyway.

"Damn! Those bastards are ugly!" James grunted loudly. James was a large black man, he was a war hardened veteran and had fought in many battles.

"I know...they're dangerous though..." Mike squeaked. Keith frowned and slapped Mike in the back of the head.

"Jesus Collins! Why do you have to be such a pussy!?" Keith jeered. The others roared with laughter. Among the group, Mike was by far the weakest. He was small and slightly chubby, he wore thick glasses and had a dorky bowl cut. Keith was tall and thin, and often made fun of Mike for his short comings. "Hell, we don't even need you! All your good for is doing shit on computers." Mike's head lowered as the others laughed. It was true, the only thing he was good at was hacking and reprogramming machinery and computers. Matt frowned and slapped Mike on the back.

"Eh don't worry about it man, he's just messing around." Matt was a fairly handsome man, in his late twenties. He was older than the rest of the group, and usually treated Mike well. The others quieted and snickered. "All right, quiet down. I need to make a status report." Matt reached for his radio,

"EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt jumped and dropped his radio. The radio shattered into many pieces as it crashed against the hard cement floor.

"What the fuck!?" Matt shouted. Fear had quickly taken over. He looked to the other soldiers, all armed their weapons. Mike felt foolish armed with only a sigpro while his teammates all had shotguns or assault rifles or anything like that. The soldiers followed the voice to a long alleyway, there was door. Matt reached for the door, it was obviously locked. The team leader aimed his magnum at the door handle and fired. The handle exploded off in a spray of splinters. Matt kicked the door forcefully, jarring it open. They stepped into the large street. It was trashed...

"Oh my god..." Mike breathed silently. Soldiers were scattered all over the street. Some missing heads, some skinned...Mike shuttered at the thought of whatever monster did this still being near them. Keith stepped forward, he looked to the others.

"We got your back Keith..." James nodded to his teammate. Keith looked about, scanning the bodies.

"What...the?" Keith said oddly. Mike peeked his head through the rest of the crowd.

"What? What?" Mike looked at the bodies, and started retch, he quickly cowered behind the others, gaining a slight chuckle from James.

"The bodies...they've been killed in such strange manners. This one was killed by something with two claws..." Keith's voice trailed off as he kneeled over the dead body. "There was one with a huge burnt hole through it, another looked like it'd been cut with..I dunno, fire! Then one...it was...shredded..." Keith was deeply disturbed by the condition of the cadavers, despite being a soldier. Meanwhile Matt was already nervous, it seemed like something was watching him...he looked over at Keith. There was an odd pattern on his head...it looked like 3 red dots almost like a...

"Sniper! Keith! MOVE!" Matt shouted loudly. Keith turned around, wide eyed. In a flash, a brilliant white bolt of light ripped through Keith's face. The blast had torn through the upper right corner of face. Burnt chunks of flesh and brain fluid dripped through the massive crater in his face. An odd gurgling noise escaped Keith's throat and his body collapsed to the ground. The remnants of his brain and eye quickly formed a repulsive puddle around his face. Mike shrieked and fired his gun rapidly. James

and Matt quickly joined in. The street had erupted into a spray of bullets and gunfire as the mercenaries blindly fired their weapons throughout the street. The gunfire died down and the three soldiers looked around anxiously.

"Did we get it!?" Matt growled, slipping a fresh clip into his magnum.

"I...I..." Mike repeatedly stammered, his small frame shaking. James slipped another shell into his shotgun.

"Yeah we had to...how couldn't we have mi-" A white flame ripped through Jame's torso. His eyes were frozen in shock. Mike whimpered lightly as blood began to slowly seep out of Jame's mouth. His large torso snapped off and hit the ground with a thud. Both men were stunned. Behind their fallen ally was something odd. There was an frame of light, with a humanoid shape...it was carrying a long spear, the ends shining with a white fire...the fire that killed James. The figure raised its arm as far as Mike could figure and an orange bolt of light exploded into the air. The light lanced into Matt's head...killing him instantly. Mike began firing rounds off like crazy. He heard several richoches. finally his gun ran out of ammo. he yelped as a hard object smacked into his face. His glasses were crushed and his sight impaired. However the shape took form...Though blurred, he could see a humanoid being. its face was a dark silver, probably armor. This type of metal also lined its wrists, upper chest, shoulders, groin, and shins. It raised its right arm, two objects protuding from his wrist. All Mike saw was is fist flying at him before everything went black.

----

The Hunter shook his Arm. Somehow...the soft flesh destroyed his power core, he had nothing but his melee weapons for use...he looked over to the dead prey. He gripped its head tight and pulled, ripping the skull and spine free. He held it high and let loose a fierce roar.

It was hunting season...


	2. the calm of the storm

Jill Valentine looked anxiously around the street corner. The city was in ruins and zombies were everywhere. The former stars agent tightened unholstered her berreta. The once peaceful street was a wreck. Littered with derbis. Several totaled cars were scattered throughout the streets. The former STARS agent took another glance, several zombies were shambling towards her. The RPD agent sprung from behind the building and fired off her handgun. The bullets dug into the first zombie. The monster let out a groan and toppled over. Jill looked to its undead companions, they were all in a state of immobility. Jill took a deep breath and darted forward, blowing by the first zombie who slowly hobbled after her. Jill looked to the next zombie and fired off another set of handgun bullets, the zombie stumbled back and collapsed. Jill rounded the corner and into the arms of an undead monser. It's grimy armed wrapped around the young survivor. Jill let out a yelp and drove her elbow into the monster's stomach, sending it reeling back, Jill bobbed out of its way and through a nearby door. Through blind luck, Jill had entered a zombie free area. There was no sign of the undead, no lifeless moans, the horrible crunching noise that resonated when the hobbled along, the sounds of them mindlessly chewing raw flesh. Jill sighed in relief, and strode through the totally destroyed, yet peacful city street. She stepped into the opening and immediatly her mouth dropped open. Bodies, everywhere...each more horribly decimated than the last. Bodies of what looked like special forces agents were strewn across the road and street. Jill looked upwards and stiffled a scream. Humans...all skinless hanging by ropes tied to signs and building chimneys. They were totally flayed...others without heads and a disturbing ripline along their spinal cord were laying lifelessly on the streets. Jill felt a feeling of tension ripple through her body, something far more dangerous than anything she'd ever encountered before was loose in the city... Jill's heart began to this monstrous creature still be lurking!? Jill's walking steadily became a run. The orginally simple and linear streets had become a nightmarish maze that contained some faceless enemy. Jill's mind raced, she dashed through any door she'd see. All of them strangely free of zombies...this creature must be killing whatever it crosses. In her blind fury to escape, Jill stumbled into a nearby bar. A familiar face greeted her,

"Brad!" Jill called to the Stars chopper pilot. Brad was needless to say, in less than favorable condition. His eyes were filled with fear, and his yellow stars vest was in tatters. Ripped at the shoulder's and waist from countless zombies bites and scratches. He looked at Jill, and his eyes filled with a look of relief.

"Jill...you...you're alive!" Brad stumbled forward to meet Jill but ended up collapsing to the floor. Jill ran to her downed friend,

"Brad! Are you alright? What happened to you?" At that very moment, Brad looked up at Jill with eyes full of extreme fear and terror. He sat up and stumbled away from Jill,

"Wait! He's after you! Get away!!!!!!!!" Brad whimpered. Jill looked oddly at the cowardly pilot. He was truly losing his mind.

"Brad...what are you talking about, who's after me?" Jill stepped towards the crazy pilot. He scurried backwards and into a bar stool, yelping slightly.

"There's more than those zombies around...there's two horrible things! They're both coming for me...!!" Brad's face was distorted with insanity..."One...is huge, and keeps calling out...HE'S AFTER ME!!!!!!!! The other...he's invisible! He kills things from the inside, I've seen people just instantly rip in half! They both want me to die!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brad's voice was broken, he staggered upwards and turned away and ran out the door.

"Brad, wait!" Jill shouted, giving chase. Jill followed Brad throughout the city, finally leading her to...the police station. Jill slowly opened the gates...

---------------------------

Another group was killed...Carlos Olivera ran his hands through his dark hair. Their UBCS team was whittling away to nothing. Carlos looked to Nicholai,

"Captain...got bad news." Nicholai, usually calm about death and chaos glanced at him,

"Yes...that mysterious creature has wiped out another platoon correct?" Nicholai's thick Russian accent had little fear or worry within it. Carlos paused and looked at his commander again.

"Yes sir...is it one of Umbrella's creations?" Carlos was curious if it was indeed a creature of Umbrella's. Nicholai looked at the young solider.

"No, I've already contacted them, they've already begun reasearch on the strange being...in the meantime I want you to go check with the guards...see what they're up to." Nicholai sat in his chair and glanced back into the novel he was reading.

"Yes sir," Carlos gave a salute and headed out of the tent. The outpost was the largest and as far as Carlos knew, platoon of UBCS agents. About 50 of them had established an outpost in Racoon city square, it was the only safe haven in the entire city. It was defended by crudely built barricades made from anything that could protect from the undead. The UBCS agent sauntered up to the guards. Both armed with Benelli shotguns. The weapon that was ideal for fighting the undead. Both turned to address Carlos.

"Sir!"

"At else...report." The soldiers looked to Carlos

"No creatures of any significance...and no sign of that invisible creature..." Carlos paused, nothing...oh well...but still he had this odd uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach....

"What is going on?" Carlos said aloud to himself...

--------------------------------

Jill's lungs were burning with exhaustion. Despite her excellent physical condition the now mentally impaired chopper pilot's body was running on adrenaline alone. The former STARS agent pursuit of Brad led her through a multitude of undead and other hazards to her health. Jill finallly had reached a safe point. A lone city street, devoid of any life or undead for that matter. She slowed her run and found a familiar site...the police station. Jill pushed the rusted old gates open. The police station was still in decent shape, the outside wasn't horrible destoryed or damaged...probably a good source of weapons. Brad was congregated into a corner, his eyes now blank and devoid.

"Brad??" Jill called with fear in her voice. Brad looked at her and stood.

"Jill...he's...here." Brad voice was unusually calm, yet sounded afraid. Jill's mind went into overdrive. What was here?

_"...STARS..."_ A guttural throaty voice rippled through the air. In the blink of an eye, a monstrous human figure leapt from the RPD building. Jill let out a scream and stumbled back. The monster was hideous, its skin was leathery and a sickly color, the monster wore a black trench coat and its face...one eye sewn shut, the other a milky white. Its mouth was lipless and in a sick twisted grin. The creature advanced on Brad. Brad's eyes were still blank as the huge monster sized him up. Jill readied her handgun and fired. The bullets seemed to just burrow into its skin, no effect...

"Hey asshole! Over here!" Jill shouted at the monster. The creature snarled and spun around, now charging Jill. The monster roared fiercely and swung a brutal haymaker at Jill, the girl bounced backwards, dodging the attack and fired several of her rounds into the beast's head. More gunfire rang out, the monstrosity stumbled backwards. Brad was firing off his berretta. It snarled and seized Brad, hurling him at Jill. Brad's body smashed into Jill's. The two bounced along the ground, both dazed and vunerable...it was over...

--------------------------------------

The hunter was curious. This new creature was far more dangerous than the soft flesh he had come to hunt. It was impervious to smaller caliber weapons the oomans used. This new prey would make an excellent trophy. The hunter's wristblades sprung fourth as the hunter leapt from his perch, and into battle...

BOB: w00t! teh fight begins in the next chapter. Ex


	3. Clash of the titans

Bobtheklobb: Okay, before the story continues I've received alot of biast talk like "d00d n3m3sis PWNS!!! I guess this would be opposite had I posted in the avp section. But just to give you an idea of how tough predators are...big ass mofos, like usually well over 7 feet tall, and like 3 times as strong as the strongest of humans, if you don't belive me read the comics...ONWARDS **(REVIEW I NEED IT BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD) **besides Nemmy isnt that tuff.

-------------------

Jill looked fearfully at the monster stepping towards her...it was the end...she'd never see her friends or family again. The mansion... surviving that only die here. The monster looked at her and Brad again...

"STARS..." the monster uttered again. Its voice was so haunting. Jill closed her eyes and waited for the end...the monsters heavy stomps echoed through here ears. Then the steady stomping of the monster's footsteps ceased. Jill opened her eyes, the monster had turned around...

_There was another one..._

The other monster stood there. It was slightly smaller...but leaner, more toned and muscular than the other. Its body was semi-nude, a wire-mesh suit covering its body. on its wrists, shins, shoulders and groin were protected by a strange brown metal as far as the former STARS could figure. Its head...was covered with a mask, made from the same metallic armor, its head was shaped oddly, a larger forehead, and slightly protruding jaw area. Along the back of its head were dark, thick, dreadlocks. Its skin was a dark yellowish tone and mottled with dark spots...it looked reptillian. Jill also had a feeling that this monster was extremely intelligent. The two stared eachother down...the tension in the air was thick as the two monstrousities stared eachother down. Brad's eyes widened in fear...he looked at Jill,

"Thats...the one...he r-rips people apart from the inside...he hunts us! HE'S...A PREDATOR!!" Brad squealed fearfullly. Jill remained frozen, unable to move. Either one these things could kill her in an instant. The Predator faced off with its Nemesis. Nemesis snarled in fury and charged. The predator stood still, despite the monstrous beast charging straight at it. Nemesis swung its mighty fist straight at the other monster, which nimbly bounced aside and rasied its right arm. Two long serrated blades were protruding from each of the Predator's arm-guards. The predator swung its arm down fiercely, the blades ripped through the huge monster's side. Predator let out a shrill battle cry and violently jabbed its left arm into Nemesis' stomach. The Nemesis groaned in pain. Predator violently gripped its clawed hand around the back of the Nemesis' head and pulled forward, slamming the huge monster into the cement. Predator glared down at the fallen monster and let out a snarl of hatred before slamming its foot into the side of the fallen Nemesis. Nemesis' body bounced across the pavement and crashed into the wall of the RPD. Nemesis, just as quickly as he had fell, was up again. The burly monster snarled in anger and bum rushed the other creature yet again. Nemesis fired a barrage of punches, jabs, haymakers all of them fell upon air. The Predator gracefully bobbed between each attack. The Nemesis was a bit taller and thicker than the predator, but not nearly as fast. The Nemesis snarled and swung its fist at the predator's head. The hunter brought his arm up, blocking the impact, Nemesis roared and swung his arm at the hunter. This was becoming a one sided fight...the Predator bounced under the monster's swing and swept his leg out from under him. The predator tightly gripped the Nemesis around the ankle and began to swing the Nemesis around like a ragged doll. Jill watched in awe, the Predator was incredibly strong and agile for its size, it was kicking the ohter monster's ass. Spinning on the balls of its feet, the predator realeased Nemesis and launched the monster into the gate of the rpd. Nemesis darted through the air like a large torpedo. Tearing through the air Nemesis crashed into the grid iron gate. With a loud clang the gate was ripped off its hinges and smashed into several pieces. The Predator roared in victory. The creature glanced over in Jill direct, and scoffed. Jill looked at the hunter grimly...it didn't see either of them as threat. The Predator raised its arm, the wirstblades...now stained with the oozey purple blood of the Nemesis. The predator stomped towards the gate.

_"STARS!!!!!!!!" _The Nemesis roared in fury. In an explosion of chunks of the gate, Nemesis bounced upwards, armed with a bar of the gate. The beast swung its weapon with might. The Predator quickly ducked, narrowly dodging the blow. This left the hunter vunerable however. Nemesis growled in rage and swung his foot into the Predator's chest, sending the lizardlike monster skidding along the ground. Nemesis snorted, and casually stepped over the downed warrior. Jill's eyes widended in fear, Nemesis was coming after the two of them...

"_STARS!!!!!" _Nemesis bellowed its fiercesome cry again. He raised the bar high above his head, his arm now hanging below his head...Jill winced, ready to die at the hands of this monster. Nemesis's face srunched, there was a sickening crunch. The Predator stood behind Nemesis, holding the monster's arm at an irregular angle. Predator roared in rage and ripped the iron bar from the monster's grip. He swung the bar across Nemesis' face, smashing the bar and sending Nemesis toppling over onto his back. Predator pounced on the creature and began rending its face and chest with its wristblades. Nemesis snarled and rolled to the side, pinning the alien creature. He popped his arm back into place, a disgusting snap resonating from his body. He smashed his fist into the hunter's masked face. Predator jammed his knee into Nemesis' back. The impact jolted the monster forward, allowing Predator to rake his wristblades across Nemesis' leathery face. The beast toppled over and Predator sprung the attack. The two monsters continued rolling around, exchanging slashes and punches. Jill's mind instantly screamed at her to flee into the police station. Jill quickly scooped Brad upwards and scurried inside the police station, while the two monsters brawled. Jill slammed the door behind her, and sighed relief. The police station was a welcome site. The gothic style of design and multiple pieces of art. She then quickly turned to lock on the door. Jill looked to Brad, who was in a heap. Jill helped the frail STARS pilot up and the two hobbled towards the only door that wasn't boarded up.

-------------------------

Nemesis smashed his fist into the predator's temple. Knocking the creature off of him. The large monster looked at the door, the STARS had escaped through it. He tightly gripped the knob...locked. Nemesis began slamming his fists into the doorway, hoping for it to give way. Nemesis stepped back ready to smash his fist through the door. Nemesis went to charge the door but something stopped the creature cold... Nemesis groaned weakly and looked down at its stomach...a metallic spear tipped with a jagged blade was impaled right through its stomach. Nemesis weakly looked behind him, there standing was that foul creature...holding the weapon. Nemesis let out another weak growl and slowly began to lose conciousness. in a swift motion, the Predator ripped the spear from Nemesis' stomach, and spinning on his heel, the Predator delivered a violent gash across the face of Nemesis with the other end of his spear. The blow's power was incredible, Nemesis literally spun through the air, doing a complete 360 in the air and crashing to the paved road... Predator's energy weapons may have been damaged...

but the warrior was still just as dangerous to all around him...

------------------------------

Sorry for the fight being one sided but the anti pred support has been a bit annoyin. Anyways...remember that Nemesis hasn't started to mutate yet...when he starts to transform the fights will pan out a bit....REVIEW PLEZ!


End file.
